


Protector of All

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Brothers, Gen, Little Brother Sam, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean protects Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector of All

**Author's Note:**

> I threw out a challenge for [](http://sam-support.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sam-support.livejournal.com/)**sam_support** and gave them a drabblet in return...

Mary walks into the living room while carrying her latest bundle of joy.

“Can I now, Mommy”, asks an anxious four year old.

Smiling at her son, she gives in. “Of course, sweetheart. You know what to do”.

Dean scoots all the way back so his body is resting up against the couch cushions. The movement of Mary’s arms awaken the once sleeping baby as he is being settled into Dean’s waiting lap. “Now, remember to make sure you support his head, honey.”

Carefully, Dean places his left hand under Sammy’s neck as a pillow is being pushed closer to him. Over baby Sam’s gurgling, Dean questions, “Just like this, right?”

“Yes, that’s just perfect. Sam will be very lucky to have such a wonderful big brother”, Mary says while ruffling his hair. “See, even he thinks so”, Mary adds at the sound of Sam’s giggles. “The way he looks at you Dean, it’s like he already knows how great you are to him. He can’t take his eyes off of you.”

Stepping back and looking at her two boys together, she reaches for her camera as Dean leans down and kisses his brother’s little cheek whispering, “I’ll always protect you, Sammy.”

Taken over by her emotions, a tear escapes from her once dry eye. Not wanting to miss out on any memories, she snaps a picture.

The End


End file.
